··Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ NejιTeη··
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Karma, es la mejor palabra para definir su compatibilidad. *NejiTen*


**Disclaimer: **¿Por qué Kishimoto, ah? xD

**Pareja:** NejixTenten.

**Dato:** Neji es del signo Cáncer, y Tenten es Piscis.

Puede que estén en OoC, hice todo lo posible en ellos, se puede decir que algunas cosas tan parodiadas. xD

Gracias a Mary en la personalidad de Neji. ¡Por Jashin-sama, este hombre es difícil!

* * *

_Yo misma presento…_

******『**º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ NejιTeη…º**』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~· Cáncer ·~·]**

Tendencia al mal humor.

_"¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión, Neji?"_

_"Bien."_

_"¿Seguro?"_

_"Como digas. ¿Quieres que--?"_

_"¡Está bien, Tenten! ¡Fue un desastre! Estoy terriblemente fuera de forma y uno de mis compañeros casi muere. ¿Contenta?"_

_"Solo… solo iba a preguntarte que cenaremos hoy…"_

**º·º·º·º**

Calculadores, desordenados y auto compasivos.

_"Neji, hoy te toca hacer las compras."_

_"No puedo."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"El tonto de Lee necesita ayuda en un ninjutsu y debo ayudarlo."_

_"¿Y por qué no haces las compras cuando acabes de ayudar a Lee?"_

_"No llegaré a tiempo, lo siento. ¡Adiós!"_

_"¡Neji! ¡Ven acá!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Cambia de estado de ánimo y es demasiado susceptible. Le cuesta dejar una situación.

_"¿Quieres los cojines del sillón en azul?"—preguntó Tenten._

_"A mí me gusta el verde." —dijo Neji._

_"Pero creo que el azul se ve más armónico y estético."_

_"Está bien, ¿por qué no eliges tú el color en lugar de preguntármelo a mí?"_

_"No te enojes. Lo discutimos mejor mañana, ¿quieres? Ya es tarde."_

_"No, verás que el verde se ve mejor que el azul."_

**º·º·º·º**

No le gustan las personas que le lleven la contraria, y tampoco que le digan qué tiene que hacer.

"_¿Juguemos cartas?" __—dijo Tenten._

_"Bien." —Neji no estaba del todo emocionado._

_Minutos después…_

_"Sin usar el Byakugan." —dijo una Tenten bien molesta, porque él le gano en todas las partidas._

_"No estoy usando el Byakugan." —se defiende._

"_Bueno, pero no lo uses, es trampa."_

_"Bien…"_

_Otros minutos más tarde…_

_"¡Neji, no uses el Byakugan!"_

_"No lo estoy usando."_

_"¡Sí!"_

_"Pruébalo."_

"_Etto…"_

"_¿Ves? No estoy usando el Byakugan."_

**º·º·º·º**

Un cáncer puede ser desde tímido y aburrido hasta brillante y famoso.

_"Eres el primero del equipo Gai que se convierte en jounin, ¡Felicidades, Neji!" —lo felicita Gai-sensei._

_"Le agradezco Gai-sensei."_

_"Felicidades." —Tenten se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla— "Eres un orgullo para tu familia."_

_"¿De verdad piensas eso?"_

_"Sí, y para mí también."_

**º·º·º·º**

Un cáncer tiene una memoria excelente, son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.

_"Dime, ¿cúal crees que se me ve mejor? ¿El kimono rojo o el rosa?"_

_"Me parece que deberías llevar el verde. Es especial."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Es el primero que llevaste en nuestra primera cita, y es el que mejor se te ve."_

_"¿Enserio recuerdas eso?"_

_"Sí."_

**º·º·º·º**

Discreto, dulce, reservado y celoso. Le gusta tomar la iniciativa y si aun teniendo poca experiencia en los asuntos.

_"Tenten, hoy te llevaré a cenar afuera."_

_"Es la primera vez que me invitas."_

_"Así es. ¿Aceptas?"_

_"¡Sí! Déjame avisarle a Lee."_

_"No. Es una cena de dos."_

**º·º·º·º**

Un truco fácil para atraerle es la cocina; hacerle magníficas recetas.

_"¿Qué haces, Tenten?"_

_"Hago sushi para ti. ¿Te gusta verdad?"_

_"Sí... ¿Sabes algo?"_

_"Dime."_

_"Te ves muy bonita cuando cocinas."_

**º·º·º·º**

**·**

**·**

**[·~·Piscis·~·]**

Son filosóficas, inquietas y siempre honestas.

"_¡La primavera de la juventud se ve en ustedes chicos!"—alagó Gai-sensei hacia Neji y Tenten._

"_¡Sensei, no diga esas cosas en público! Sé que nos vemos bien, pero no es para tanto."_

"_No digas eso Tenten…"_

"_¿Porqué no se va a combatir con Kakashi-sensei? Siempre le gana."_

_De repente, el hombre desaparece._

"_Creo que fuiste demasiado honesta."—le dijo Neji._

**º·º·º·º**

Su naturaleza es de perdonar y olvidarse de las cosas que las molestaron.

"_¡Neji, ¿pero qué hiciste?"_

"_Am… te dije que no soy bueno en la cocina."_

"_Oh no… es un desastre."_

"_Perdón."_

"_No, no importa, yo preparé la comida."_

**º·º·º·º**

Les preocupan más los problemas de otros que sus propios problemas.

"_¡Neji, detrás de ti!"_

"_¡Rotación!_

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_

"_Sí, pero preocúpate de ti, yo estoy bien."_

**º·º·º·º**

Tienen una gran capacidad creativa artística.

"_¿Neji, te gusta?"_

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Ash. Es la Mona Lisa."_

"_¿Pero con kunais?" —la castaño lo fulminó con la mirada en referencia que es algo fuera de sí— "Eres muy creativaTenten."—Neji sonrió con dificultad._

**º·º·º·º**

Les gusta el hogar.

"_¿Quieres salir?"_

_Tenten negó con la cabeza. — "Quiero estar aquí abrazándote."_

**º·º·º·º**

Los piscis no son egoístas en sus relaciones personales y suelen dar más de lo que reciben.

"_Wow Neji, nunca pensé que tendrías novia, dattebayo." —ambos caminaban por las callas de Konoha._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto?"_

"_Nada. ¡Oye mira!" —el rubio indicó un pequeño edificio con un cartel que decía 'Te amo Neji'._

"_¿…?"_

"_Vaya… Tenten debe amarte mucho, dattebayo."_

**º·º·º·º**

Pueden controlar fácilmente a los hombres con su cerebro superior, y utilizarlos para sus propósitos.

"_¿Y… Gai-sensei?"_

"_Le dije que Lee está estrenando en su honor, y empezó a gritar sobre la llama de la juventud."_

"_¿Y por qué le dijiste eso Tenten?"_

"_Para estar solos."_

**º·º·º·º**

·

·

·

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Ambos signos se entienden instintivamente entre sí y sienten las necesidades del otro, y ambos son cariñosos y dan apoyo a su pareja.

"_Tenten." —llamó su atención, Neji. La chica acertó con la cabeza, mientras que Lee no comprendía. Estaban en plena misión acabando los enemigos. De repente dan un salto y desaparecen._

"_¿Eh? ¡Neji, Tenten! ¡¿Dónde van?" —Lee corrió tras ellos, al llegar todos sus enemigos estaban acabados—De-de-de-demo…_

"_Somos una buena pareja."—comentó feliz la castaña._

"_Sí."—dijo Neji._

"_Lee, no sabes cómo fue todo. ¡Neji es genial!"_

"_No digas esas cosas Tenten, tú estuviste esplendida."_

"…_ah…" —opinó Lee._

**º·º·º·º**

Existe un fuerte lazo kármico* entre Cáncer y Piscis, que por ser el signo más psíquico y espiritual, anima a Cáncer a poner en marcha sus ideas más filosóficas y espirituales.

"_¿Crees que con una sesión de Yoga me sentiré bien?"_

"_Sí, Neji. Además, nos comunicaremos espiritualmente."_

"_Si tú lo dices."_

_Tiempo más tarde…_

"_¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Tenten?"_

"_Sí. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida."_

"_Así es."_

**º·º·º·º**

Uno de los peligros de tanta similitud es que ambos pueden cambiar de opinión y de dirección sin gran motivo.

"_Bueno… en realidad el verde se ve mejor que el azul."—admite su derrota la joven kunoichi._

"_Am… ahora pienso que es mejor el azul."—dijo Neji._

"_¿Eh? Pero a ti te gustaba el verde."_

"_Me gustaba. Ya no."_

"… _¡¿Para qué me haces comprar los cojines verdes?"—ella se enojó._

"_Cambie de opinión, es todo. Hmp."_

"_¡Hmp!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Con la mujer Piscis mantendrá una absoluta sinceridad y ella en todo momento estará pendiente de él.

"_¿Dónde andabas Neji?"—intentó parecer no celosa._

"_En el puesto de Ramen. Naruto anda con mucho ánimo; no me acuerdo muy bien, pero creo que ganó algo."_

"_Am… ¿Solo con Naruto?"_

"_Estaban Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba…"_

"_¿Alguna mujer?"_

"…_Sakura… Hinata… las que conoces… ¿Porqué?"_

"_No, es que… cuando estás con Shikamaru, siempre se encuentra rodeado de mujeres, y eso…"_

"_No digas tonterías, siempre te digo la verdad y… solo tengo ojos para ti."_

**º·º·º·º**

Ella tiende a mimar a Cáncer.

"_Vamos Neji, di 'A~' "—Tenten le daba de comer._

"_Gracias, pero puedo comer por mi cuenta."_

"_No seas malhumorado. Di 'A~'."_

"_Tenten, por favor."_

"_¿Por mí?"_

"…_Solo por ti. 'A~'."_

**º·º·º·º**

A los dos les gusta ser halagados.

"_Neji, te ves muy bien."_

"_Gracias, tú te ves muy bonita."_

"_Tú demasiado varonil, voy a tener que cuidarte." —se toma del brazo del chico._

"_No me robes la línea."_

"_¿Qué le llevas de regalo a Sakura?"_

"… _¿Había que llevar regalo?"_

"…_Es su cumpleaños…"_

**º·º·º·º**

Entienden las necesidades sexuales del otro y hacen todo lo posible por satisfacerlas.

"_¡No quiero que bañes en chocolate!"_

"_Pero Neji… quiero algo diferente. El chocolate derretido es lo mejor."—sostiene una cuchara llena de chocolate derretido, luego la lame, y Neji se sonroja._

"_Pero no quiero que me bañes en eso."_

"_Va ser excitante… será divertido."_

"_Bien… solo un poco. Pero luego será mi turno."_

_(Continuará)_

**º·º·º·º**

Además, la compatibilidad sexual está presente en esta unión, razón por la cual la sensualidad y el romanticismo brotan a flor de piel entre ambos.

_(Continuación)_

"_Fue grandioso."_

"_Sabía que el chocolate funcionaría."_

"_¿Uhm? Está lloviendo. ¿Quieres que te prepare un café, Tenten?"_

"_No. Quiero que nos quedemos en la cama, hace frío."—enseguida, la chica lo abrazó para sentir su calor bajo las sabanas._

·

·

·

******『º**…Fιη…º**』

* * *

**

**N/A:** Gracias al cielo divino! Pude acabarlo, lo creí imposible. Ya saben, quizás algo de OoC, pero me esforcé. ¡Piedad! Bueno, por lo menos son compatibles en todo aspecto x3.

*Kármico: Karma. Como hechos el uno para el otro, vidas pasadas, que tienen los mismos presentimientos, cosas así.

**¿Review's?**

**Próximos Horóscopos: K**isa**I**ta y **S**asu**K**arin.


End file.
